El Príncipe y el Rey
by Athena Selas
Summary: [Kanon x Saga] [Universo Alterno] [Monarquía] Cada año, el Rey Saga espera la llegada de las fiestas de Año Nuevo con especial anhelo, pues las celebraciones decembrinas traen consigo la visita de su ser amado. Sin embargo, este año el príncipe Kanon tuvo un amargo cambio de planes que harán vacilar el reinado de Saga en vísperas de Navidad. [Twincest]


**Derechos:** Saint Seiya, sus personajes y todos los derechos relacionados pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Shueisha y Toei. Únicamente lo utilizo a los personajes con fines recreativos. Nunca lucro.

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene relaciones sexo-afectivas entre dos hombres. Además de incesto entre gemelos. Si estas dos condiciones no son de tu agrado, te invito a declinar la lectura de este relato.

 **Pareja Principal:** Kanon x Saga

 **Comentarios adicionales:**  
* El reino de Saga y Kanon es ficción pura, salido de mi imaginación. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

* Este fue el primer fanfic Saga x Kanon que escribí, el cual mantenía guardado desde hace mucho tiempo, por lo que aprovecho la temporada de fiestas de fin de año para publicarlo debido a la temática del mismo. ¡Ojalá el fanfic les resulte entretenido!

* * *

 **El Príncipe y el Rey**

Los preparativos en el palacio se estaban realizando con pulcra puntualidad para agasajo de su Majestad.

La ornamentación de Navidad invadió los salones principales del palacio en cuestión de días. Las gruesas guirnaldas de pino trenzadas con listones de terciopelo rojo recorrían de manera ondulatoria las paredes de las habitaciones rematados con encantadoras coronas navideñas con destellos dorados, verdes y escarlatas.

Los barandales de las majestuosas escaleras principales de mármol blanco e impecable alfombra roja también habían sido adornadas con guirnaldas infestadas de bellas y brillantes esferas plateadas y miles de pequeñitas luces blancas.

Los más leves detalles también eran importantes. A lo largo de las repisas, bordes de chimeneas y espacios libres se colocaron con cuidado estético adornos y lazos navideños: campanas, ángeles, piñas de pino, estrellas y detalles más modernos como cascanueces, y esferas de nieve.

Sobre las larguísimas mesas de los comedores principales las clásicas velas blancas fueron sustituidas por las rojas de temporada cuyas bases estaban decoradas por elegantes ramilletes de muérdago.

Por supuesto, el detalle más espectacular eran los árboles de Navidad del interior del palacio. El árbol principal medía cerca de 4 metros de altura y su aroma característico abarcó todo el vestíbulo principal donde fue colocado. Adicionalmente se distribuyeron y ornamentaron otros árboles más pequeño a los largo de los salones y estancias principales.

La Navidad en el palacio real era algo digno de admirar.

El Rey Saga se presentó para contemplar la decoración festiva terminada.

El monarca era un hombre que había superado los 30 años de edad y mientras el tiempo recorría a su persona, él parecía aumentar en belleza y, por su puesto, en sabiduría y piedad.

Acudió ataviado con un elegante traje color gris, impoluta camisa blanca y corbata azul del mismo tono que la bandera de su país. El clima templado del mediterráneo le hizo quitarse el saco de su atuendo, informalidad que podía darse el lujo de realizar dentro de su propio hogar. La falta de chaqueta reveló tirantes negros como parte del conjunto.

Su larga melena color añil cuya punta superaba su cintura era un rasgo que lo caracterizaba y le daba un porte galante, único y misterioso. Aquel gobernante llamaba la atención inmediatamente a la vista no solamente por su peculiar cabellera, si no por sus facciones deslumbrantemente varoniles y atractivas, sus ojos esmeralda profundos y amables y, sobretodo, por aquel aire de melancolía y dulzura que emanaba el rey en todo momento. Su pueblo le tenía alta estima y los monarcas de otros países le respetaban.

— Su Majestad — se inclinó respetuosamente el mayordomo principal del palacio. Un hombre de más de sesenta años, cabellera blanca y bigote bien peinado.

— Dymas, excelente trabajo. Todo es encantador — le felicitó el monarca. El tono de su voz fue ensoñador. Sus pensamientos no estaban en el presente, sino en el futuro. Anhelantes. — Al príncipe Kanon le hará muy feliz la decoración de este año en casa.

* * *

Supo que había regresado a su país natal cuando la actitud de las personas a su al redor cambió de súbito y fue rodeado por toda aquella pompa de realeza la cual no había echado de menos en absoluto.

Kanon debía dejar descansar su rango en la Marina de Capitán, para pasar nuevamente a ser su Alteza Real.

Para su fortuna, el príncipe viajó de vuelta a casa en un avión naval y aquello le ahorró la pompa social. Su arribo se manejó con la mayor discreción posible puesto que el pueblo de aquel país adoraba a su rey Saga y creía verlo también en su hermano gemelo, por lo que solían aglomerarse para admirar las apariciones públicas del mellizo menor como si fuese una celebridad pública y Kanon lo era, le gustara o no.

El Capitán iba ataviado con uniforme de gala, el adecuado para entrevistarse con el Rey. Se encontraba ataviado con un traje azul marino, corbata del mismo tono, camisa blanca, coloridas y abundantes insignias navales del lado izquierdo de su pecho, líneas y estrellas doradas en las mangas de su saco y, por su puesto, su gorra naval color hueso coronada por el escudo de la nación: una cruz simétrica bordeada por una corona de laurel.

El mellizo menor era idéntico a su hermano el Rey; sin embargo, existía un detalle que los distinguía con facilidad: el cabello. Como miembro de la Marina, Kanon su vio obligado a cortar su hermosa cascada color cobalto. Al principio, aquello significó un golpe emocional para el príncipe, pero con el tiempo se alegró de haber tomado esa decisión la cual le otorgó su propia personalidad a su imagen.

— Su Alteza, hemos llegado — anunció el chofer del automóvil negro que lo llevó al palacio.

* * *

Cuando Kanon arribó al hogar de su infancia, todos los empleados del palacio estaban formados ceremoniosamente para recibirlo y a su paso cada uno de ellos inclinó su cabeza de forma sincronizada.

Mientras el príncipe recorría la formación, la ornamentación festiva atacó sus sentidos y paulatinamente dejó a un lado el estrés que le provocaba el asunto de la realeza y una sensación completamente nostálgica y hogareña invadió sus sentidos. Finalmente se relajó y miró embobado el gran árbol principal del vestíbulo cuyo aroma navideño le trajo los recuerdos más dulces de su infancia y otras memorias aparte infestadas de picardía.

— Bienvenido a casa, príncipe Kanon — exclamó su hermano mayor mientras descendía de las suntuosas escaleras principales. El Rey regaló a su hermano una gran sonrisa.

El mellizo menor tomó bocanadas de aire para recuperarse de la impresión máxima de su regreso: Saga. Pero el príncipe ya había tomado una decisión respecto a su Rey y no titubearía.

Caminó hacia el monarca con determinación y al estar a unos palmos de distancia de él, su corazón latía atropelladamente dentro de su pecho.

Kanon tomó con sutileza la mano derecha de su gemelo, donde descansaba el anillo real, y besó la joya protocolariamente.

— Mi señor — le saludó con la ceremonia correcta mientras ejecutaba una reverencia.

Saga sintió a sus entrañas desaparecer, pues nunca antes le supo más amargo un saludo real.

* * *

La situación para el Rey empeoró, pues Kanon nunca se comportó más frío con él en toda su vida.

El Capitán de la Marina fue excesivamente formal con su hermano y nunca se permitió estar a solas con su mellizo. Incluso durante la audiencia privada, exigió que el secretario real estuviera presente.

Durante el día, Kanon debía atender su agenda de realeza y nunca encontraba tiempo personal y privado para su monarca. Después de cenar, el menor corría hacia su habitación a encerrarse a cal y canto o a veces salía de parranda con sus antiguas amistades aristócratas de la capital sin darle más que una oración de explicación a su Rey.

Todas las expectativas del hermano mayor respecto a la visita de Kanon fueron destruidas cruelmente

¿Su corazón?Apenas podía sostenerse, pues entre más se prolongaba aquella distancia sin explicaciones por parte de su gemelo, más grietas se formaban en su coherencia emocional.

¿Cómo no estar descorazonado por tan poco? Saga había padecido de un mar de inseguridades y terrores durante toda su vida, la cual estaba destinada al fracaso romántico desde que se enamoró paulatinamente de su propio hermano gemelo.

Kanon tardó mucho tiempo en corresponderle, pero lo hizo tras los largos y pacientes esfuerzos de Saga por conquistarlo. Al ser correspondido, le fueron devueltos la luz y los colores de alegría al corazón del mayor.

Por otra parte, el mellizo menor exigió siempre el más inquebrantable secreto sobre su romance. Más aun siendo Saga el futuro rey.

Y el hermano mayor aceptó todos sus términos ¿Cómo no hacerlo con el corazón colmado de ilusiones y alivio por sentirse amado también por el otro? Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Pero la realidad alcanzó el sueño y después de superar la adolescencia temprana besándose, explorándose y acariciándose en la intimidad de sus habitaciones en el palacio, sus papeles sociales comenzaron a separarlos irremediablemente.

El peor golpe fue aceptar que Kanon sirviera a la Marina lejos de él en operaciones en el extranjero. La decisión fue tomada durante los tiempos de su coronación tras la muerte de su padre.

Saga sospechó ferozmente que aquello fue obra de su progenitora, la severa reina madre, cuyo deber era formar y sostener a un futuro gran rey para quien los juegos y romances de adolescencia habían terminado.

Pero la Navidad y el Año Nuevo los reunía de nuevo y esas semanas eran preciosas para su secreta relación. Nunca se permitieron desperdiciar ni un solo momento de aquella oportunidad de reencuentro anual. Pero ahora…

* * *

La salud del Rey comenzó a mermarse. La agenda de las visitas navideñas del monarca se recortó debido a una enfermedad pulmonar que había pescado.

La voz se le estaba consumiendo y aquello era una emergencia. El 24 de diciembre estaba programado su simbólico discurso de Navidad y Año Nuevo, un símbolo tradicional para el país. Gesto importante para la unidad nacional.

Unos días antes de nochebuena, su Majestad dormitaba dentro de sus habitaciones reales.

Se encontraba enfebrecido y vencido por su enfermedad pulmonar, sus médicos le ordenaron descanso permanente en pos de su recuperación.

Kanon entró a los aposentos de su mellizo aquella tarde. El príncipe vestía de manera cómoda e informal aprovechando las escasas ocasiones en las que se le permitía salir de la etiqueta y el rigor naval o real.

Aprovechó el estado delirante de su gemelo para colarse en el interior su mullido lecho de colchas y almohadas escarlatas y doradas.

La tibieza de las cobijas a causa del cuerpo de Saga le supo infinitamente reconfortante, así que el príncipe buscó acercar su cuerpo al del monarca y el aroma varonil, pero dulzón de su mellizo le embriagó los sentidos.

El Capitán no pudo resistirse más y echó sus brazos alrededor de aquella anatomía de solidez idéntica a la suya. Suspiró al sentir a su gemelo en contacto directo con su propia piel después de tantos meses lejos uno del otro.

— Eres un desastre de Rey — le murmuró Kanon suavecito.

La respuesta no fue inmediata y el hermano menor no la esperaba realmente; sin embargo, sorpresivamente su monarca respondió.

— Siempre hemos sabido que tú hubieses sido un mejor Rey que yo — surgió la voz ronca y casi imperceptible del gemelo mayor.

— Saga — el marino se hizo hacia atrás, buscando alejarse, pero los brazos débiles del pelilargo se aferraron a él suplicantes y Kanon no eran tan cruel como para abandonarlo en ese estado.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó con voz débil. — ¿Te has enamorado de alguien más? — sollozó descorazonado.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

— ¿Por qué entonces?

— Sé que mamá te ha exigido comenzar a cortejar mujeres de tu categoría. El pueblo necesita a una reina — confesó apartando su rostro de la mirada de su convaleciente hermano. — No me atreveré a interferir en los asuntos de la nación. Será mejor que nosotros…

Fue acallado con un beso de los labios resecos de su Rey. Saga tenía un sabor a medicinas y ungüentos muy particular, pero no era desagradable, así que Kanon se dejó llevar por aquella caricia que tanto había anhlelado y le adormeció los sentidos, pues desde el momento en que contempló a su hermano de pie con su majestuoso garbo rodeado de guirnaldas, sólo quiso besarlo y encerrarse en sus habitaciones reales para adorarlo a su manera con el aroma festivo de pino y canela inundando la atmósfera.

— Nunca me voy a casar. Mamá y tú tienen que aprender que yo soy el Rey, no ella — un tono de voz decente al fin salió desde el fondo de su garganta, pero fue demasiado pronto y Saga se hizo a un lado para comenzar a toser. Cuando cesó, bebió agua tibia colocada sobre su mesita de noche.

Kanon ya lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos hundido en su cama y Saga, a pesar de la fiebre, se permitió el infinito placer de besar y sentir entre sus manos al hombre que amaba.

* * *

Para alivio de toda la nación, el Rey mejoró milagrosamente su salud y ofreció puntualmente en el palacio el discurso de Año Nuevo que todos esperaban durante Nochebuena.

Se dio el lujo de añadir unas líneas no contempladas por sus asesores y secretarios.

 _"Sean valientes y atrévanse a amar. Si tienen la dicha de ser correspondidos, no suelten ese sentimiento tan fácilmente, luchen por él a pesar de las adversidades si este amor les llena con una felicidad incontenible."_

Mientras Saga pronunciaba esas líneas en vivo por televisión, Kanon y su madre estaban presentes detrás de cámaras.  
El príncipe soltó una risa cómplice y su madre miró a sus dos hijos con reprobación.

 _"Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo"_

Pronunció el monarca con una cálida sonrisa y con una voz paternal.

* * *

La cena de Navidad en el palacio se llevó a cabo con el rigor y los protocolos debidos.

Aquella noche de gala, Saga y Kanon vestían sendos esmoquin negros con corbatas de moño igualmente azabache.

Por fortuna para todos los presentes, el que Kanon llevara el cabello corto hacía sumamente fácil distinguir entre aquellos mellizos idénticos. Así la gente a su alrededor se ahorraba con facilidad el atropello de confundir a su Majestad con el príncipe por el descuido de no cerciorarse cuál era el gemelo quien portaba el anillo real en la mano derecha.

Durante el festejo, al Rey se le notó apresurado por terminar con las formalidades de la cena. Posteriormente, aceleró la ceremonia de entrega de regalos y buenos deseos en la estancia principal del palacio.

Él era el monarca después de todo, así que los demás siguieron su ritmo apremiante y cuando se dieron por concluidos los ritos navideños de rigor, Saga su puso de pie y se despidió.

— Ha sido una velada encantadora, gracias a todos. Felices fiestas — pronunció antes de retirarse.

— ¡Feliz Navidad, su Majestad! — respondieron en coro todos los presentes entusiastas.

Luego de la salida del Rey, todos los presentes tenían la libertad de replegarse o continuar el festejo con menor rigor.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, el príncipe Kanon se despidió de sus parientes y antes de partir besó a su madre en la frente.

Su progenitora superaba los sesenta años de edad, pero aún lucía como una mujer fuerte y hermosa, habiendo heredado toda su belleza íntegramente a sus retoños reales.

El humor de la estricta reina madre mejoró luego de algunas copas de cognac. Así que abrazó a su hijo el príncipe, le comentó que estaba muy orgullosa de él y declaró que su difunto padre también lo estaría. Ella se encontraba conmovida por los festejos.

* * *

Como parte de una tradición que establecieron con los años, el príncipe entró a la habitación del Rey la noche de Navidad sin la formalidad de solicitar permiso.

Saga ya lo esperaba, aún ataviado de gala, mientras leía sentado en el sofá de su habitación y fingió que no se había cerciorado de la llegada de su mellizo.

Todos los sirvientes de los aposentos del monarca descansaban aquella noche y harían lo mismo durante la víspera de Año Nuevo, esas eran las órdenes reales.

Kanon se acercó al sofá y Saga al fin le prestó atención.

— ¿Ya miraste arriba? — indicó el monarca.

El recién llegado alzó la vista ¡Muérdago!

El marino se lanzó sobre su pareja y atacó con desenfreno los labios cálidos y adictivos del pelilargo.

Saga fue despojado prácticamente de todas sus prendas de vestir, incluso el anillo real. Kanon se empeñó en dejarle puesta únicamente la camisa abierta, pues era así como solía degustarlo.

El príncipe, quien era naturalmente más dominante, solamente se desprendió de sus ropas superiores y aún llevaba puesto el pantalón. Se había deshecho de su cinturón y la bragueta de su entrepierna estaba abierta por completo. Exponía una firme erección enrojecida e hinchada.

Continuaban sentados sobre el sofá. Al menos Kanon, puesto que Saga se encontraba sentado a horcajadas sobre el marino, mirándolo de frente y aprovechando cada segundo para beber de su boca mientras ambos se masturbaban mutuamente con ardiente vigor.

Transpiraban lujuria por cada poro de sus pieles. Sus ojos de idéntico color esmeralda presentaban iris igualmente dilatadas por la excitación.

El príncipe llevó su mano derecha a la boca jadeante del monarca y le metió tres dedos a la boca. El pelilargo degustó aquellas falanges y se encargó de ensalivarlas con generosidad.

La vista le pareció tremendamente erótica al marino quien no pudo contenerse por mucho tiempo y cuando se sintió listo llevó sus dedos hacia los glúteos del monarca. Su siguiente acción fue bastante obvia y cuando comenzó a penetrar la entrada trasera de su pareja para prepararlo, Saga gimoteó y se aferró a los fuertes hombres desnudos del otro mientras era estimulado de manera incómoda, pero placentera.

— Extraño tu cabello largo — confesó el Rey jadeante buscando las hebras inexistentes sobre la clavícula del otro.

— Y yo te extraño todas las noches de mi vida — respondió enamorado el marino.

Inevitablemente volvieron a buscar sus labios con arrebato.

Pocos minutos después, Saga cabalgaba la prominente hombría dura de Kanon mientras sus glúteos golpeaban incesantemente los muslos del príncipe quien no perdía el tiempo y se encargaba se estimular delirantemente la virilidad del monarca la cual saltaba entre sus abdómenes.

El ritmo y la temperatura del coito ascendían de manera exponencial. Las embestidas se aceleraron a la par de la energía sexual de ambos cuyas expresiones faciales se encontraban perdidas en el deseo carnal.

La pareja deseó experimentar diversas posiciones a lo largo de todo el sillón. El sonido de sus pieles en constante y cadenciosos contacto, más el ruido de sus bocas emitiendo suspiros y gemidos excitados inundaron la habitación.

Para entonces, Kanon debió desprenderse de su estorboso pantalón. Como de costumbre, la larga melena de Saga fue bastante entrometida durante toda la faena, pero más que molestarlos, ambos reía divertidos con la manera como la cabellera del monarca se empeñaba en enredarse entre sus cuerpos.

Finalmente el marino alcanzó el explosivo orgasmo cuando embestía arrodillado a su rey. La espalda de Saga se hallaba recostada sobre el sillón, pero sus caderas estaban elevadas y sus muslos rodeaban la cintura de su pareja. El príncipe gruñó con fiereza y arqueó la espalda cuando su esperma abandonó finalmente su cuerpo en las entrañas del otro.

El pelilargo necesitó un poco más de ayuda, así que Kanon apenas salió de su interior hundió su cabeza entre las piernas del mayor y le practicó un estimulante sexo oral, succionando gustoso el sensibilísimo glande hinchado y tembloroso por la excitación hasta hacerlo venirse entre sus labios. La verdad al príncipe no le tomó mucho tiempo provocarle una eyaculación a su pareja.

Al concluir el acto sexual, Saga, aún recostado sobre el sofá, estiró sus brazos llamando al otro a su lado y el marino acudió sin tardar ni un segundo.

Se acunaron mutuamente en un cariñoso abrazo y disfrutaron el normalizar su respiración y sus signos vitales en tan agradable posición. No querían soltarse nunca. No obstante, el frío de la noche los convenció de separarse sólo para correr hacia la cama.

Una vez dentro del lecho, volvieron a estrecharse y se besaron con ternura. Luego, se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

— Te amo.

— Te amo.

Pronunciaron al unísono como las almas gemelas que eran.

 **FIN**

* * *

Gracias por su lectura y me dará mucho gusto leer sus amables comentarios y observaciones.

¡Felices fiestas!


End file.
